I love you, you love me
by mychemicalromance122
Summary: Just a different version of the Barney song... Light writes a poem about killing L...and then some...
1. I hate you, you hate me

I love you, you love me

We're a great big killing

family.

With a great big gun

And a shot from me to you

Won't you say that you'll shot me too!

I hate you, you hate me

We're a great big hating

family.

With a great big machete

And a stab from me to you

Won't you say that you'll stab me too!

I despise you, you despise me

We're a great big despising

family.

With a great deal of deaths from me to you

I will kill you for my Godly throne!

I killed you, you failed to kill me

You're no longer apart of humanity.

With great big cheers from your death

Won't you die alone tonight!


	2. Never truly alive, never truly in love

**Never truly alive, never truly in love**

Sometimes you believe  
that you can do  
anything.

Sometimes you know  
that you can  
only die!

In death,  
you will find the  
one that you loved  
never loved you back.

You've finally realized  
that you lived a  
loveless life!

Sacrificing yourself  
for one that never  
loved back!

All for the dream  
inside of his mind!

kill him,  
stab the knife through  
his heart!

Twist the knife,  
make him feel  
the pain you felt!

When he finally  
say those words,  
you'll both lay lifeless  
on the floor!

His dream of being  
the God  
of the new world  
will finally be forever  
gone in the endless time  
of humanity.

His reign of terror  
will finally be gone!

All life will restore  
once he lays lifeless  
on the floor!

To kill the evil  
is to fulfill your  
lover's dream!

Kill him before  
he decides to kill you!

His dream of being  
the God  
of the new world  
will finally be forever  
gone in the endless time  
of humanity!

His reign of terror  
will finally be gone!

* * *

This is more of a song than it is a poem. The meaning of it is to warn Misa that she will be killed by Light. Also it also means that Light is only using her to kill people and become God.

Also, if you have time, please vote in the poll that is located on my profile page.


	3. As I fall down

**As I fall down  
**The death bed of Light

As I fall down,  
I realize this is the end.  
The end of all the terrible  
things in the world  
that I will ever see.

As I fall down,  
the world slowly fades  
away.  
All that I can see is  
your innocent face  
staring directly at me.

As I fall down,  
I realize that my  
life is over.  
All the faces of those  
I killed,  
reappear and stain into  
my eyes and mind.

As I fall down,  
I realize that a life  
can not be taken  
away;  
it can only be given  
away.

As I fall down,  
all the things I wish  
I said to you,  
come back and make me  
cry.  
Never saying those  
three words:  
'I love you.'

As I fall down  
into this pool of blood,  
mere seconds before my death,  
I relive my life.  
The misery, the pain  
that I have caused  
will never go  
away.  
It will forever  
live on.  
Just like I wanted to.

As I fall down,  
I remember all  
of my dreams, hopes,  
my memories.  
I realize that my dreams  
of becoming God,  
creating a new world,  
and married  
will never exist.

As I fall down,  
I think about my family.  
I think about my promise to Dad  
to rid the world of criminals,  
bring justice and peace  
to all.  
I failed you,  
just like I failed  
myself.

As I fall down  
on my death bed,  
finally realizing that  
I am the worst  
human being ever,  
I smile.  
I hope that humanity  
can forgive me.

I realize this is the end.  
The end of all the terrible  
things in the world  
that I will ever see.


	4. Questions

**Questions  
**Love is never real

What does it mean  
when you say  
you love me?  
Do you mean it  
or are you just  
playing me like  
a fool?

Why is it that  
when we kiss,  
it never feels real?

Why do I feel  
so alone  
whenever I'm with  
you?  
How can I be  
your only one  
when your still  
kissing other girls?

Why is it that  
whenever you're  
not here,  
I'm happy?

Are you just  
using me  
to get what you  
want?

Why is it that  
whenever we hug,  
you feel so  
cold?  
What does it mean  
when you look at me  
so coldly?

Why did he never  
trust you?  
And how did he  
end up a pile of sand  
on the floor?

What was he trying  
to warn me about?  
Why did he  
threaten to  
kill you?  
And why is he now dead?

What does it mean  
when you say  
you love me?


	5. Say Goodbye

**Say Goodbye  
**All humanity ends tonight

This town is not  
a town but a tomb.  
The dead bodies lay  
in the streets  
as they decay.

So you better...

Say Goodbye!  
To all humanity!  
Say Goodbye!  
To all sanity!  
Say Goodbye!  
To your lover!  
Say Goodnight!  
May be your last!

The rats have come out  
to eat the dead flesh!  
You better hide,  
my dear!  
They're going to eat  
your fucking eyes  
out!

So you better...

Say Goodbye!  
To humanity!  
Say Goodbye!  
To the life you once had!  
Say Goodbye!  
As you leave to death!  
Say Goodnight!  
Darkness may forever  
overcome!

My dear, my wife...

Say Goodbye!  
To our son!  
Say Goodbye!  
To the Light!

Try killing Light  
and sorry!

MY SON,  
DON'T KILL ME!  
IF I HAD KNOWN,  
I WOULDN'T HAVE  
TRIED TO STOP  
YOU!  
AUGH!!

JUDGEMENT DAY HAS COME,  
FATHER,  
SO SAY GOODBYE  
TO YOUR RETCHED LIFE!!

Say Goodbye!  
To all humanity!  
Say Goodbye!  
To all sanity!  
Say Goodnight!  
Cause it's your LAST!


	6. Justice Forever

**Justice Forever  
**Use the notebook, become God

I saw it...  
I picked it up...  
That's when...  
it all began...

Using the notebook  
to kill the darkness!  
Using the notebook  
to kill the criminals!

That's when I met him...  
a shinigami named Ryuk!  
He told me that  
by using the notebook,  
I could become God!

Using the notebook  
to kill the trespassers!  
Using the notebook  
to save everyone!

I decided to kill  
all the criminals...  
I wanted to become God!  
To become the God of  
the New World...  
too bad that dream is over...

Using the notebook  
to make me God!  
Using the notebook  
to rid evil in society!

A month before  
my birthday,  
the shinigami killed me!  
Gave me a heart attack!

No longer using the notebook  
to kill the criminals!  
No longer using the notebook  
to make me God!

"Shinigami! Shinigami!  
Why have you  
betrayed me?  
Why did you have  
to kill me?  
Why did you destroy  
my dream?  
Why are you  
smiling..."


	7. Ring Around the Rosie

**Ring Around the Rosie...  
**We all fall down!

Ropes around the neck.  
Pockets full of sui-notes.  
Bleeding, bleeding...  
we all fall dead!

Blindfolds around the eyes.  
Tied up to the tree.  
Gun shots, gun shots...  
we all fall down dead!

Numbers above the head.  
Death is soon for you.  
Heart attack, heart attack...  
we all fall down dead!

Laying on the bed.  
Straps preventing movement.  
Lethal injection, lethal injection...  
we all fall dead!

He is watching us.  
Writing our names in the notebook.  
Crime is gone, criminals killed...  
Are we the next?  
The next victims of Kira...

* * *

Yay! I finally finished writing my poems! Sorry this last one is short...but I just couldn't resist doing this one!!


End file.
